Talk:Leveling Up
I've collected a lot of data on times needed for leveling, and discovered that one of the statements on the wiki page was wrong. The clothing worn does NOT affect the time to level. I've changed the page accordingly. Here are some data points from my records that demonstrate this (all measurements taken with Skill Development 1): Elder level 2 ("wise elder"), 43 mental, level 4 = 5 hours 46 minutes 20 total skill, 10 clothing 22 total skill, 12 clothing Elder level 2 ("Wise elder"), 30 mental, level 17 = 19 hours 36 minutes 28 total skill, 5 clothing 34 total skill, 11 clothing Elder level 2 ("Wise elder"), 30 mental, level 18 = 20 hours 35 minutes 29 total skill, 5 clothing 35 total skill, 11 clothing Elder level 2 ("wise elder"), 31 mental, level 20 = 22 hours 20 minutes 33 total skill, 7 clothing 32 total skill, 6 clothing Elder level 2 ("wise elder"), 31 mental, level 21 = 23 hours 17 minutes 34 total skill, 7 clothing 33 total skill, 6 clothing Elder level 3 ("great elder"), 34 mental, level 23 = 20 hours 19 minutes 42 total skill, 13 clothing 36 total skill, 7 clothing Elder level 3 ("great elder"), 45 mental, level 20 = 16 hours 18 minutes 45 total skill, 19 clothing 36 total skill, 10 clothing Elder level 3 ("great elder"), 45 mental, level 21 = 17 hours 0 minutes 46 total skill, 19 clothing 37 total skill, 10 clothing Elder level 3 ("great elder"), 48 mental, level 21 = 16 hours 31 minutes 38 total skill, 11 clothing 37 total skill, 10 clothing Beth Moursund 19:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I think the line : "The total number of levels the tribesman has gained (or, equivalently, the tribesman's skill points with no gems). The higher this value, the longer it takes them to level up. Wearing clothing with high skill points does NOT increase the time to level!" can be further simplified to "The Tribesman total level. - increase of time to level compared to previous level (if no changes to mental strength or elder level". The rest is detailed, but unnecessary in my opinion. MelodicSoul 20:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Beth. After some quick tests (not doubting you, I just like to see things for myself), I agree. Changing mental strength or elder levels through clothes/gems *does* affect the level up time, so I must've just assumed the same was true for total skill points without testing it properly! (I actually discovered the whole thing quite by accident when I suddenly noticed that one of my tribees was taking 35 hours instead of his usual 15 after I'd changed his clothes for a specific task... then I started investigating a bit more) Rhydian jones 20:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Beth! So are you saying that the Physical/Mental Strength added by clothing doesn't affect skill leveling time at all? Do we know if that's just no effect immediately or will it become effective for the next skill leveling? Has anyone worked out how much time is added when Physical Strength is increased? And how much time is subtracted when Mental Strength is increased? Coffeebuzz 04:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) coffeebuzz, physical never has any effect. I double-checked last night and mental strength/elder levels from gems do make a difference, it's only the first issue (total skills) where they're ignored. Always seems to be for the next level up (I've never seen the time change mid-level, except when using stardust). One oddity to note, reaching a new elder level and adding mental strength doesn't immediately give the time reduction from mental (only from the elder level), it seems that the mental is added *after* the new time is calculated, so it affects the level up after that. (but the elder level reduction takes effect immediately) As for the actual times involved, after collecting over 100 data points, I gave up trying to work it out. I suspect that mental reduces it by a percentage rather than an absolute value, but then my brain started hurting :D (and I didn't keep track of gems in my original data, so might not be so useful knowing what I know now) Do we need to clarify all this a bit more in the article? I originally tried to keep it quite concise when I was writing it, but maybe more detail would help (I always end up confusing myself when I try to add too much detail tho! suggestions welcome) Rhydian jones 07:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I guess I was confusing it with the skill leveling that increases the level up time. Yeah, I stopped trying to figure it out, too, for the same reason! lol Coffeebuzz 16:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) With all single letters representing constants, I am guessing the equation to be of the following form ((A*TotalSkills) - (B*Elder Level) ) * (100/Mental) The 100 is a guess based on the max of the mental skill. The others are unknown. Can people can give their skill setups when they level ( a/b/c/d/e/f, not just total) of the characters WITHOUT GEMS, Elder Level (And max elder level ever reached if you swap clothes), and their Mental skill (WITH clothes currently equipped) Along with the time it takes them to level up again. I can start to plot the data and see if we can fill in the gaps, and ensure that this works :) RFairney 20:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Split this page? would it be a good idea to split this page into two: one for player levels, and the other for tribe member levelling (the latter could probably be combined with the skills page)? if so, does anyone know enough about wikis to know if there's an easy way to do that (other than copying and pasting, which would break the history)? Rhydian jones 11:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Splitting the page and leveling 1) I agree with Rhydian: one page for leveling up experience and another about skills and leveling up tribesmen would be less confusing IMHO. Now time to hire a wikia expert to do the job? 2) Leveling up a tribesman is a bit complicated. Here is what I understand: Each time you level up a tribesman, it takes more time for him to level up (something like 10 minutes more than the previous time). Each time a tribesman gains an elder level, the time need to level up falls back. So I think that for each elder level there is a base time and a delay time. The first point will need the base time, than the second one the base time plus the delay), the third one the time of the second one + the delay (or base time plus twice the delay) ... I noticed that the base time ranges from 2 hours (elder 2) to 12 hours (elder level 23) but with tribesmen of different level of mental strength (mental strength plays an important role: the more mental strength he has, the less time a tribesman needs to level up. However physical strength doesn't seem to help.) Gems do help with leveling up but in an indirect way. Let me *try* to explain it ;) I have a +10 rock hat and +10 agriculture shoes, I use on all my tribesmen to help them leveling up (I have no need to put points into rock or agriculture until they reach elder 10). So when a tribesman levels up, I put on him the hat and the shoes before clicking on "+" button et voilà. But if I forget, he is no more an elder (or still an elder but at a lower level) and I get a huge time penalty (several hours) when I level him. But, if you need a +1 skill gem to be or reach elder level x, adding a +6 skill gem instead doesn't hurt (just make sure you use a gem with the most mental bonus).